Roads In Abandon
by Smiraffe11
Summary: "...someone has to bring the world back up out of the ashes and we have made and unspoken promise to do just that." Superwholock - Leviathan apocalpyse An angel, 3 hunters, a detective, a doctor, and a Time Lord are ready to rise against the threat.
1. We Were Headed For This Always

**So originally this was going to be the sequel to From The Depths Of Hell (taken down), but I've decided to make it the first in the series.**

**I'm going to do this thing where I put a song that goes with each chapter at the beginning to set the mood, so if you don't own the song youtube it.**

**This chapter's is: 1969 by Murray Gold and A Promise by Alan Silvestri (A Promise will probably show up a lot)**

**Ships that will be in this series because I want everyone to have a partner:**

**Johnlock**

**Doctor/Rose (in a sense, but I don't like Doctor/River so deal)**

**Destiel**

**Sam/OC**

****

A few years ago I lived the best life any hunter could ask for. I was dating one of the most amazing hunters I'd ever had the pleasure to meet, well I suppose I still am. I was the secret fifth member of the well-known Team Free Will. Traveling around with two brothers and a fallen angel, saving people, hunting things, and even working with an exclusive member of the British government (and sometimes American government, SHEILD, UNIT, Torchwood, and CIA) to help with the recent supernatural and extraterrestrial attacks. I even went on the most thrilling and interesting year long stint with a certain bow-tie wearing alien in order to learn more about the extraterrestrial half of it. It was as good as it could get for a hunter, especially one that was close with the Winchesters. But then the fallen angel wanted to be more and the Leviathans re-entered the world. The apocalypse brought itself on.

Now I'm walking through an abandoned town reporting things to two hunters, a doctor, and angel, a detective, and a Time Lord through an alienistic walkie-talkie. There's a machete strapped to my side and a spray gun of Borax across my back. There are scars and wounds on my arms from proving my humanity and a bag full of food and supplies clangs against my gun. Salt and holly water are strapped to my belt along with an archangel blade. Some of us didn't even touch weapons before this. Sam, Dean, Cas, and I were always fighters, that I knew, but this was big, new we had become warriors, all of us and there was no going back. Because someone had to bring the world back up out of the ashes and we have made an unspoken promise to do just that.

****

**Okay, I know it's short, but it's a prologue, so the chapters will be longer the farther we get in to the story.**

**Review please, they're as awesome as The Avengers movie!**


	2. It All Starts Here

**I'm really sorry, but I have no excuse other than exams for not updating sooner. **

**Anyway this chapter sets up the connections between the characters and the story.**

**It occurs one year before the scene in the prologue. **

**In this the boys do not have the weapon because of Crowely is in hiding and there are no alphas, Dick killed their last chance. **

**Enjoy.**

**XXX**

*1 Year Ago*

'Supernatural liaison to the governing parties' is what Mycroft called it. Dean called it 'dumb-ass government idea' until he found out that it keeps hunters from being arrested on hunts. Sam only ever said 'Hey, it helps.' I , however, switched between calling it 'fun' and 'hell.'

It all started a few years ago when the boys and I took a flight via Cas to Scotland in order to bluff Crowely. After hearing about some recent alien attacks on good old London town, I decided to stay behind and investigate. That's how I ended up under the apprenticeship of Mycroft Holmes, who was almost too excited to fun that I was a hunter. Apparently his brother, genius detective Sherlock Holmes (whom I've never met), found it out from a few things I'd 'left' in Mycroft's 'shuttle people around' town car. He immediately pushed me into interviews with Torchwood and UNIT who passed my stories onto SHIELD and the CIA. Which is how I was patched into companionship with the Doctor. It was one of the scariest, creepiest, craziest, and most wonderful experiences of my life. All of my time with the Doctor, the supernatural, the extraterrestrial, and the government is what brought me to where I stood now, walking up the step to the UN to give a speech on the Leviathan problem.

I breathed a sigh and expelled my nervous tendencies. I've given speeches like this before, but this one as different because it hit close to home. We'd found instructions for a weapon, but with Crowely in hiding and our last chance at an Alpha burned, even with Cas' blood, Metatron's words we no use. So after much fighting, I was finally letting the government know so that the world could protect itself. I turned to my left only to notice a familiar trench coated figure beckoning me to a near by alleyway.

"Cas I don't exactly have time to talk. Does Dean know you're here?" Castiel's only response was to press two fingers to my forehead bringing me to the cabin where Sam and Dean had been staying. Being the more famous faces of Team Free Will didn't leave them many options, "Boys we talked about this, I'm speaking to the UN today no matter how much you protest."

"Do you have any idea who your audience is today?" Dean asked cynically.

"A couple of ambassadors, some military liaisons, it's not like I was given the full guest list." Sam side stepped over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, well it's Dick Roman."

"Well that certainly changes things," I looked up at Sam, "So what's the plan and furthermore," I eyed Dean, "when were you planning on telling me Cas was better?"

"We were -uh- gonna get around to it." Sam said hastily, gripping my hand tighter.

"I'm pretty sure the Leviathans take priority here." Dean snapped.

"Okay well fine then, do you have a plan? I'm pretty sure he'll suspect something if I don't show. He was in Cas' head, remember, he just doesn't see me as the threat he should because I've detached from hunting." I sat in one of the chairs, smirking at Dean. Sam followed suit.

"We we were thinking you could feed him false information. We figure if Dick's in the audience chances are there are other Leviathans too." Sam leaned across the table.

"You're late. Where have you disappeared to?" Mycroft patched through the intercom I forgot I was in my ear. I pressed my finger to it.

"Sorry Mycroft, I was blindsided. I'll be there momentarily, there's been a change of plan."

Two minutes later I was taking my place behind the podium staring deep into the eyes of Dick Roman, who had conveniently placed himself in the front row.

"Sorry I'm late folks. That New York traffic will get to you..."

**XXX**

**So I hoped you liked it. More soon I hope.**


End file.
